1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation image storage panel for use in a radiation image read-out method. This invention particularly relates to a radiation image storage panel, which is provided with an identification code for a radiation image, and a method for using the radiation image storage panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to use stimulable phosphors in radiation image recording and reproducing systems. Specifically, a radiation image of an object, such as a human body, is recorded on a sheet provided with a layer of the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet or a radiation image storage panel). The radiation image storage panel, on which the radiation image has been stored, is then scanned with stimulating rays, such as a laser beam, which cause the panel to emit light in proportion to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure to the radiation. The light emitted by the radiation image storage panel, upon stimulation thereof, is photoelectrically detected and converted into an electric image signal. The image signal is then processed and used for the reproduction of the radiation image of the object as a visible image on a recording material.
In hospitals, or the like, it is necessary for a large number of radiation images to be processed quickly. In order to satisfy the requirement, it is important how each radiation image stored on a radiation image storage panel is identified. Therefore, a method has heretofore been proposed, wherein a radiation image storage panel is provided with an identification code, such as a bar code, corresponding to identification information providing specific details about the radiation image. The identification information includes, for example, patient information, such as the name of the patient recorded and the date of birth of the patient, and the image characteristics information, such as the date on which the radiation image was recorded, the radiation dose used, and the part of the patient recorded. The identification code is then read out from the radiation image storage panel. The identification information giving specifics about the radiation image stored on the radiation image storage panel, which information corresponds to the read out identification, is used together with an image signal, which has been detected from the corresponding radiation image storage panel, for image processing, or the like. Also, an apparatus for recording such an identification code on a radiation image storage panel has been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,296. With the proposed apparatus, an identification code, which corresponds to identification information giving specifics about a radiation image and which may be in the form of a bar code, character information, or the like, is recorded on part of the radiation image storage panel, on which the radiation image has been store. The identification code is recorded with an information input device utilizing ultraviolet rays, or the like, each time a radiation image has been recorded on a radiation image storage panel. The identification code is then read out together with an image signal by being scanned with stimulating rays. Thereafter, the identification information corresponding to the identification code having thus been read out is read from a storage means and used in image processing, or the like, together with the corresponding image signal.
A radiation image read-out apparatus, which is provided with a means for reading out an identification code corresponding to identification information from a radiation image storage panel, has been proposed by the present invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,233. The radiation image read-out apparatus comprises (a) a cassette holding section for holding a cassette, (b) a read-out section for reading out a radiation image from a radiation image storage panel, on which the radiation image has been stored, and (c) a panel conveyance means for receiving the radiation image storage panel from the cassette held in the cassette holding section, conveying the radiation image storage panel into the read-out section, and thereafter conveying the radiation image storage panel into the cassette. When the radiation image storage panel is taken out of the cassette, which houses the radiation image storage panel therein, a cover member of the cassette is opened. A reading means, such as a bar code reader, for reading out the identification code is then moved through the opening, which has been opened by the cover member, to a portion of the radiation image storage panel, on which the identification code has been put. The reading means reads out the identification code from the radiation image storage panel and is then retracted from the portion of the radiation image storage panel, on which the identification code has been put. Thereafter, the identification information, which corresponds to the identification code having thus been read out, and the image signal, which has been detected from the corresponding radiation image storage panel are utilized in image processing, or the like.
However, with the apparatus for recording an identification code on a radiation image storage panel, which has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,296, a special device for irradiating ultraviolet rays, or the like, to the radiation image storage panel must be used in order to record the identification code on the radiation image storage panel. Also, with the radiation image read-out apparatus proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,233, the reading means, such as a bar code reader, must be used in order to read out the identification code from the radiation image storage panel. Therefore, the structure of the apparatus cannot be kept simple, and the cost of the apparatus cannot be kept low.